Fickle Games
by ShatteredHearts13
Summary: A series of one-shots. All different kinds. Some with blackout, some without. Just random drabbles. All Charloe. SMUT.


"Are you close with your father?"

Charlie asks this as she lays opposite ways beside Bass in the dark on his bed, her feet propped on top of a pillow beside his head at the top of the bed, her arms clasped on top of her stomach as she stares up at the ceiling.

Bass shifts and the bed shifts with his weight. He can't see Charlie but can feel the heat radiating off her beside him, the outline of her legs a faint silhouette. He knows it's easier for her to talk like this; close, but not too close.

Bass adjusts the pillow under his head, fighting the urge to pull her over to him.

"Not really. After my mom died, he kind of shut himself off from the rest of the world. Left me to raise my sisters on my own. He chose a bottle over me and my sisters, he chose a bottle over being a father. It doesn't mean he's a bad person, just not someone I believe in too much after that."

"I'm sorry." Charlie says as she sits up, her hand reaching out to stroke his arm. She can see his face illuminated by the moonlight streaking through his window and sees the half smile he gives her.

"Me too." Bass replies, catching her hand and holding it tightly, wanting her to stay this close for as long as he could have her.

"Your sisters are wonderful though." Charlie cracks a grin and Bass feels a rush a pride. They are wonderful. Brilliant, funny and fearless his sisters.

"They're something like you." He watches Charlie duck her head and roll her eyes and he doesn't push it, just holds her hand tighter, rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

"You have plans with Miles tomorrow?" She asks him abruptly changing the subject, arching her head to the side, letting waves of golden hair fall beside her face as it hides her face from the moonlight. She pulls her knees to her chest and rests her free arm on her them, placing her chin on her arm as she watches with her cerulean eyes.

"Yeah." Bass sighs and runs his hand over his face. "He's still pissy about you and me… you know."

"Smooshing booties?" Charlie volunteers as she sticks her tongue out playfully at him and he laughs.

"Fucking like rabbits is more like it."

"Is he pissy because we're fucking like rabbits or because you're his best friends and you're…"

"Twice your age?"

Charlie rolls her eyes. "It must be hard being born in the 20's. Tell me all about when your horse and buggy."

Bass pinches her ass and lets out a roar of a laugh when she jumps from her position on the bed with a yelp, landing almost on top of him.

"Dick." She mutters, rubbing her ass.

"You deserved it." Bass points out and Charlie knows she can't argue there.

Charlie looks down at him and grins a grin that means trouble before she leans down to lick a stripe from his neck to his ear, causing him to grab her ass at the sensation.

Charlie nibbles on the spot behind his ear before moving down his chest, alternating between bites and kisses and licks and she makes her way down to his hardening cock, her panties gliding like silk over his hardened length, thankful he's fully naked already.

She reaches his hipbone and bites down, causing Bass to grab her hair and smack her ass, making Charlie chuckle before soothing it with a kiss. She licks the length of his cock, listening to him swear above her and she smiles before taking him into her mouth, enjoying the heat and taste of him and he hand joins in the mix, her mouth and hand moving in unison as she feels Bass gather her hair in his hand as he controls her pace, his other hand stroking her cheek.

Charlie feels him hit the back of her throat and breathes through her nose, feeling the grip in her hair tighten and she picks up her pace, holding him at the back of her throat each time as he fucks her mouth.

"Enough."

Charlie pulls of his cock and he grins at her, his blue eyes burning into hers as he reaches down to grip her hips and pull her on top of him.

"I'm not going to last if you keep doing that." Bass says as he pulls her mouth down to his, his tongue seeking entry to her mouth and his fingers sneak under her panties, flicking her clit in the process, making her hiss into his mouth in pleasure.

"You like that?"

Bass does it again and feels Charlie bite down on his lower lips and he chuckles as he feels her squirm against his hand.

He slides one finger through her slit, finding her entrance and thrusts one finger in without warning, gripping her hip down hard with his other hand.

Charlie pulls her lips away from his and rests her forehead on his shoulder, her breath becoming erratic as he adds another finger, his thumb playing with her clit the entire time.

She so close, she can feel her orgasm nearing and she chases it, nearly able to taste it when-

"Don't come."

"Bass," She mumbles, almost incoherently, lost in pleasure as she tries to starve off the orgasm.

"Wait Charlie, it'll be even better."

She knows he's right, his fingers slowing down and her release fades and she crashes her lips back to him, putting everything she's feeling into the kiss as their teeth clash.

She feels his fingers speed up and it's almost too much, being on edge for this long and she almost can't breathe until she hears 'come for me Charlie' and he pinches her clit and she almost blacks out from the intensity her orgasm. Her brain knowing nothing but the feel of Bass's grip on her hips.

"Wow."

She feels the rumble of Bass's chest from his laughter and she wiggles slightly to take her panties off before she slides her pussy over his length, feeling him grip her hips even harder and she grins wickedly.

"Being teased isn't nice is it?"

She slides slower this time, feeling pleasure run through her until he lifts her and slams her down on his cock, wringing a gasp from her and a groan from him.

"No fair." Charlie gasps out before the hands on her hips set a punishing rhythm, her hips slamming down to meet him on every thrust and she's seeing stars when he flicks her clit again.

"I can't don't please," It's babble that's leaving Charlie's mouth and she can't help it as she soars over the edge, not even waiting for Bass who's right behind her, thrusting through her orgasm as he finds his own release.

Exhausted Charlie collapses on Bass's chest, stroking his hair.

"Tell Miles I say hi." Is the last thing Charlie says as she falls asleep, faintly aware of Bass's laughter as she drifts into sleep.

* * *

 **Hello lovely humans! Inspiration hits at the weirdest of times with the weirdest of ideas. Funnily enough, I'm in a similar situation as Charlie and Bass so it only feels natural to write it out :) Especially after I just binged like 70 fanfics about them.**

 **Hope y'all are doing well!**

 **Reviews are loved! Xx**


End file.
